


Чайные беседы

by herat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: небольшая зарисовка о том, как Персиваль Грейвс ушел в отпуск, а Геллерт Гриндевальд отказался от планов по порабощению мира





	

Когда Гриндевальд рассказал аврору Грейвзу в своих грандиозных планах, тот расхохотался. Это было... неожиданно.  
Согласитесь, когда будишь человека после удара темным заклятьем и объявляешь, что собираешься на неопределенное время позаимствовать его личность, ждешь немного другой реакции. Криков, проклятий, угроз. Ну, хотя бы попытки к бегству, на случай которой Геллерт в прямом смысле слова целый день колдовал над импровизированной темницей. Но его оригинальный пленник лишь смеялся до икоты.  
Как... неуважительно.  
\- Ничего не имею против, дружище, - заверил - на минуточку! - Директор магической безопасности Соединенных Штатов Америки, прежде чем его скрутил очередной приступ хохота. - Удачи...

 

Впрочем, всего через неделю бедный Геллерт понял, что никакая удача ему не поможет.  
\- Да что за бардак у вас творится! - орал он, расхаживая по комнате пленника и нещадно сублимируя на мебели. Вернее, на остатках мебели. Все-таки прошло уже семь дней службы чужой родине.  
\- Он называется бюрократией, - поделился благоприобретенным опытом Грейвс. - У меня на кухне есть банка с ромашковым чаем. Очень помогает успокоить нервы.  
\- В ванне из вискаря мне надо всю ночь отмокать, чтобы успокоить нервы!  
\- Не советую. Поверь, эту должность ни одна печень не выдержит.  
Ему, разумеется, было видней!  
\- Почему вообще ваша мадам Президент постоянно пытается зажать меня в каждом темном углу?  
\- Потому что я тоже начинал не с чая, - нехотя, признался Персиваль. И тут же подивился: - А тебя только Пиквери домогается?  
\- А что, есть еще претенденты?  
\- Оооо....  
Шумно выдохнув, Геллерт пошел заваривать чай.

 

\- Был бы я на твоей месте, - признался он, с наслаждением откинув голову на спинку кресла, - уже давно заавадил бы недоумка, который отвечает за подбор персонала. Как можно было допустить эту полоумную Голдштейн до оперативной работы?!  
\- Оооо, - снова понимающе протянул Грейвс, подливая чай в опустевшую чашку. - У нее папа - герой, - и что гораздо важнее: - сестра - легилимент. У меня не было выбора. Прости.  
\- Знаешь, Грейвс, я темный волшебник, и даже мне интересно, что ж ты натворил, соразмерного такому наказанию?  
\- Так я как бы тоже не совсем... белый.

 

\- Как ты мог жениться на этой ведьме? - наконец, потерянно пробормотал Геллерт, после того как Персиваль выпоил ему три чашки чая. - КАК???  
\- А сегодня что, уже двадцать первое? Надо же, совсем потерял счет времени, - удивительно, к летели дни в отпуске! - Прости, забыл предупредить: раз в месяц мы с Ровенной... вспоминаем былое, если ты понимаешь.  
\- Каждый месяц? - фальцетом уточнил бедный Геллерт, кутаясь в мантию с головой.  
\- О, даааа, - мечтательно протянул пленник. - Жить с ней невозможно - проверь, я трижды пытался - но секс всегда был просто нечто.  
\- Нечто?! Как тебе может нравится... такое?!  
\- А вы что, не менялись?  
\- А можно было меняться? Она не говорила, что можно меняться!..

 

\- Да не буду я смеяться, - в который раз пообещал Персиваль, от любопытства давно позабывший об остывшем чае. - Слово Грейвса.  
Кажется, этот аргумент, наконец, убедил Геллерта, терзавшего собственную чашку.  
\- Я заснул во время совещания.  
\- И все? Не переживай, старина, - приободрил его пленник, - я же аврор. Ничего удивительного.  
\- Надо мной смеются собственные подчиненные! - пожаловался темный волшебник. - Чуть не заавадил ублюдков!  
\- Да, вот этого Пиквери не поймет. Лучше сошли их в Луизианский офис к Моргане... Моей младшей сестренке, я же рассказывал!  
\- И это такое страшное наказание?  
\- Просто представь себе меня в критические дни.  
На свою беду, Геллерд представил. Кажется, пора было заваривать второй чайник.

 

\- Да... - не зная, что еще сказать, протянул Персиваль и закрыл злополучную газету. - Я думал, ты умеешь общаться с людьми.  
В ответ Геллерт приоткрыл один глаз - тот, который почти перестал дергаться - и зарычал.  
Потому что он умел! Он чудесно пообщался с той дамочкой из «New York Ghost», угостил ее божественным кофе со штруделем, обронил пару ненавязчивых комплиментов и не ждал подвоха. А на следующее утро Пиквери от ярости даже забыла ущипнуть его за задницу! Эта жалкая писака извратила каждое слово! На ровном месте напридумывала такого, что даже министерские эльфы норовили плюнуть начальнику в спину!  
\- Я директор магической безопасности МАКУСА... То есть, ты - директор магической безопасности МАКУСА! Почему ты вообще согласился дать интервью этой, с позволении сказать, журналисточке?!  
\- Потому что я с ней спал, - честно признался пленник.  
\- В таком случае, поверь, ты был не на высоте!  
\- Я бы попросил! - оскорбился Персиваль. - Все было прекрасно, пока...  
\- Пока?  
\- Пока я не слил ей небольшую дезинформацию. Ты не поверишь, сколько можно заработать, зная, что акции определенной компании вскоре рухнут.  
«И этот человек охраняет закон всей магической Америки!», - присвистнул про себя впечатленный Геллерт, прихлебывая чая.  
\- И не надо на меня так смотреть! Семейные капиталы, знаешь ли, иногда заканчиваются. А у меня взыскательный вкус!

 

\- Мне сложно это признавать, но, кажется, полоумная Голдштейн - лучшая из худших, - поделился Геллерт, чуть ли не впервые в жизни лениво развалившись на мягкой кушетке и любуясь закатом. И, разумеется, запивая стресс от общения с подчиненными ромашковым чаем. - Сочувствую, Перси: ты окружен дебилами.  
\- Пиквери позволяет мне всего один несчастный случай в полгода, - в свою очередь признался Персиваль с соседней кушетки. - А идиотов так много..

 

\- Это были самые худшие пятнадцать часов в моей жизни! - жаловался Геллерт, размахивая, слава Мерлину, уже пустой чашкой. - Пятнадцать часов!!!  
\- Смотри на это с другой стороны, - посоветовал пленник, уже второй день осваивавший искусство оригами. - Ты отстрелялся на целый год.  
\- Почему именно Директор магической безопасности должен утверждать бюджет МАКУСА у финансового отдела?  
\- Потому что я вытянул короткую соломинку.  
Журавль получился просто на загляденье. Как только у Геллерта рука поднялась его испепелить! Ну подумаешь, короткая соломинка. Подумаешь, пятнадцать часов торгов, интриг, лести, слез, грубого шантажа, эмоционального насилия и рукоприкладства. Обычный вторник.  
\- Как тебе вообще из года в год удается выцыганивать деньги у голбинши? У ГОБЛИНШИ?  
\- Благодаря моему природному очарованию, конечно. Не переживай, это не всем дано.

 

\- А с чем сегодня такой вкусный чай? - поинтересовался Геллерт, с упоением вдыхая умиротворяющий травяной аромат.  
\- С мелиссой, - признался польщенный пленник. - С неделю назад я решил разбить на веранде небольшой садик, и это, так сказать, первые плоды. Никогда еще не проводил время лучше.  
И на этой дивной ноте бедного Геллерта прорвало.  
\- Вернись на работу, я больше и дня не выдержу в этом дурдоме!  
После четырех месяцев в кресле Директора магической безопасности у него появились проблемы со сном, несходящие синяки на заднице, нервный тик, раздражительность, небольшая залысина, отвращение к гетеросексуальному сексу и разрастающаяся зависимость от ромашкового чая.  
\- У тебя же вроде были какие-то планы по порабощению мира.  
В свою очередь Персивалю очень понравилось спать до полудня и копаться в земле, выбирая между новой книгой и уроком вязания.  
\- К Моргане это мировое господство! Вернусь в Годрикову лощину, начну выращивать ромашки, - да, он бы и сам себе не поверил. - Я ведь не побрезгую Империо!  
Вот только за прошедшие месяцы Геллерт проникся искренним уважением к человеку, который столько лет продержался на этой проклятой должности и еще не убежал в закат, гомерически хохоча. Ему бы хотелось как-нибудь в будущем снова заглянуть на чай. Поговорить по душам.  
\- Ты ждешь, чтобы я умолял? Потому что я могу!  
\- Эх, - обреченно вздохнул Персиваль, понимая, что его неожиданный отпуск подошел к концу, - садик жалко...


End file.
